<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guards and Giggles by hotnthorny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891714">Guards and Giggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnthorny/pseuds/hotnthorny'>hotnthorny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnthorny/pseuds/hotnthorny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble of the two guards I love most, Fox and Thorn. Thorn's drunk and a little dumb sometimes. Fox has to deal with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guards and Giggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock at the door would have been much more appreciated than the red and white mass of trooper that stumbled through, rosy cheeked and giggling of all things, hair fallen from its usual bun atop his head.</p><p>Thorn was drunk, Fox realized, watching him patiently from his seat at his desk as his di'kut of a brother made himself right at home in his office. The giddy and giggling trooper fell into one of the chairs on the other side, slouching down into the seat a ridiculous amount, until all Fox could see were his eyes and up.</p><p>"Fox." Thorn said shortly, voice and eyes full of mischief, an apparent grin on his face they was the skin around his eyes wrinkles. That can't be good.</p><p>Fox has work to do, always does, but he reluctantly puts the holopad down, giving the more than tipsy mess his attention, "Thorn.." He'll entertain him for a few minutes, then maybe he'll find his way to the barracks to pass out in.</p><p>"What- what is it called when- when two- when two troopers have a talk?" Thorn asks, trying to contain himself, laugher bubbling through his word for some gods forsaken reason, and failing all the while, stuttering and having to repeat parts through his fit.</p><p>Fox doesn't follow, crooking a brow up at the giggly trooper, "What kind of question is that?"</p><p>"'s a joke, vod, just go with it." That grin of his hasn't gone away, if anything, it's grown.</p><p>He gives a sigh, a light shake of his head, before begrudgingly posing the question, "What's it called, Thorn?"</p><p>Thorn, amazingly, sits up, an even giddier look on his face, about to deliver the punch line before he breaks into another bout of giggles. Seeing him like this, his treasure of a brother, Fox can't help but smile, a ghost of a smile gracing his features while Thorn breaths to try and deliver the line. "It's- it's- oh my gods.. it's a commversation, Fox'ika."</p><p>With that, Thorn doubles over, shaking with the laugher his drunken brilliance has brought him, and Fox.. Fox has to close his eyes and take a deep breath, years of his already short life leaving him.</p><p>"Awe come on, Vod. That was funny!" Thorn pouts at his brother's lack of humor in it.</p><p>"No it wasn't." Fox is tired. He's so tired. He loves his brother, really, but gods, this is what he's stuck with.</p><p>"It was!" Thorn protests, almost comically, before he's giving Fox another look, biting his lip, barely keeping himself from falling into another burst of laughter.</p><p>"What is it now?" Another raised brow, only this time he's expecting something equally stupid.</p><p>"I CorusCANT believe you right now-" Thorn's never going to make it at this point, he's wheezing, holding his chest in his arms, lungs heaving for the oxygen they desperately need. Fox groans. Why'd he have to have an idiot for a brother?</p><p>"What's, what's wrong, Fox? Aren't you having a blast?" He says it breathlessly now, thumping a hand on his holster, and with that, Fox is standing from his seat, moving towards Thorn. A curse escapes the tipsy trooper as he scrambles to pull himself to his feet, and no sooner than he's upright, is making a not fully balanced run for the door.</p><p>Fox hopes he stays out this time, finding himself back in his chair once the joke train had left, a soft smile present on his face. Shaking his head, he checks the time. He might have lost near a good ten minutes, but he wouldn't trade them for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with the commversation joke at like, 2 am and thought it was the most brilliant thing ever. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!</p><p>Thorn also has that 'oh shit' moment all siblings know all too well.</p><p>Feel free to let me know of tags to add, I'm new to this and bad at it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>